


The Barbershop Suite

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caretaking in a sexy way, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Having your best friend as your soulmate and your lover was already a gift Steve could never be thankful enough for. But having two more soulmates was something neither he nor Bucky ever expected to happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	The Barbershop Suite

**Author's Note:**

> written for the MCU Kink Big Bang and inspired by the art prompt by [HeyBoy](https://heyboydraws.tumblr.com/) (see it at the end of the story). Set in a Soulmates AU close to canon (divergence starts mid-The First Avenger), with the difference that Bucky didn’t become the Winter Soldier, but was with Steve on the Valkyrie instead. And in this world, soulmates share their living quarters.
> 
> A big and heartfelt "Thank You!" to [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) and [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/pseuds/TanakaYuuko) for straighting out the mess I created XD as my beta-readers *love you guys*
> 
> [See the Artpost here](https://heyboydraws.tumblr.com/post/613220470278504448/art-claimed-by-huntress79-for-the-glorious-fic-the)

*********************

_Avengers Tower_  
 _New York City_

The city that never sleeps was about to start a new day, and the first rays of sunshine filtered into the large bedroom of the “Barbershop Suite”, as almost everyone called the spacious apartment right under Tony & Pepper’s penthouse.

The four occupants of the bed were huddled together under the blankets, still oblivious to the world outside their windows. Well, all except for one.

Blinking the last remnants of sleep away, Steve tried to extract himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets. Super-soldier or not, Nature’s call couldn’t be ignored any longer, and without disturbing the others’ sleep, he managed to get out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Once there, he let out a light hiss when he touched his dick. Despite the serum coursing through his veins, it was a light pink shade, and sensitive to the touch. Still, Steve couldn’t help but smile when his mind provided images of their activities from last night.

*********************

_The Night Before_

The mission was, long story short, a bust.

No big surprise here, happened to the best, but what stunned Steve a little bit was the way accusations flew around among the Avengers as soon as they left the battleground. Almost everyone blamed everyone else, but before it could have escalated into a full-blown war, he told the team firmly that he would call the Wakandans to assist him on his next mission if they didn’t stop immediately. Apparently that did the job, cause everyone went their separate ways, mumbling an apology to Steve when they passed him.

When he finally got around to changing into civilian clothes and left the locker room, Bucky was already waiting for him at the elevator, leaning on the wall.

“They finally calmed down enough to go unsupervised?” he asked with a slightly crooked smile.

“Yeah,” Steve answered with a sigh, “I threatened to replace them with the Dora Milaje on the next mission if they didn’t stop arguing.”

“Oooh, you used your Cap Voice,” Bucky purred and didn’t even try to mask the emotions lacing his words - glee and excitement, with a dash of arousal.

The elevator doors opened, and before they even closed behind them, Bucky was, more or less, jumping Steve’s bones, so to speak.

“Missed me much, Buck?” Steve noticed with a smile in his voice.

“You have no idea, pal,” Bucky answered while worming his flesh hand down the front of Steve’s sweatpants. In any other building, Steve probably would have stopped his longtime lover by now, but since they were in the Tower, they all knew that the private elevators had no cameras. “And then I had to sit and watch you all from afar,” Bucky grumbled, though Steve knew that it was exaggerated.

He was about to come up with any kind of verbal comfort when Bucky closed his fingers around Steve’s soft dick, giving it some slight strokes. Try as he might, Steve couldn’t quite contain the moan that escaped him.

“By the way,” Bucky continued while latching his lips onto Steve’s neck, “our lovely redhead has been shopping, and from what I have seen, she has some really nice new surprises.” Another moan from Steve. “Yeah, Nat really knows how to treat us guys.”

The ride up to their apartment went by both too slowly and too quickly for Steve. Too slow, because Bucky was doing downright wicked things with his tongue and mouth, and too quick, since he, more or less, just held Steve’s cock in his hand, giving it a light tug every now and then.

At long last, they were on their floor, and only thanks to them both having a supersoldier serum did they manage to make the trip from the elevator to the front door and down the hallway to their bedroom - where Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw their custom-made California King bed. Or rather, the person perched on top of the bed.

Natasha Romanoff was, on any given day, a sight to behold, a goddess among mere men. But this, this easily topped everything else they had done so far ever since they realized that they all were soulmates.

Her shoulder-long red hair was coming down in soft waves, framing her smiling face. The color of her lipstick almost matched her hair, and with a half-moan, half-groan Steve had to realize that the color scheme continued with her clothing.

Nat sat up straight, putting herself on display for them; and what a sight it was. The bra she wore was only half cups, the fire-red lace ending right beneath her dark nipples, that were already hard as pebbles, despite the warmth in the room. Spreading her long legs for a heartbeat, she gave Steve and Bucky a quick glimpse at the matching panty, which was entirely made of lace as well - and left her pussy completely uncovered.

“Stop gawking, boys,” she teased while closing her legs again, as if she was a shy virgin, “and close your mouths. Otherwise, Sam will turn into a real bird one of these days and feed you worms,” she finished with a wink.

“Besides,” Sam added while coming up next to the two men, “I always thought that back in your day they taught you guys how to behave in front of a lady.” From the bed came an amused snort at that. “Or are the history books all wrong?”

“Don’t know which one you had at school, Wilson,” Bucky called out over Steve’s shoulder, “but believe me, we also knew how to have a good time back then, especially behind closed doors.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that,” Sam replied, walking over to the small table next to the bed, where he placed a large, covered tray with drinks and small snacks onto the built-in cooling pad.

“What do you say, punk?” Bucky suddenly said out of the blue in Steve’s ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. “Should we show them some of the old ways of having a good time?”

“A-Absolutely,” Steve agreed around another moan, “these kids today need some teaching.”

“In that case,” Natasha chimed in, “come closer, tiger, and teach me.”

That finally got both soldiers to move, somehow managing to strip out of their clothes on the way without incident.

Nat didn’t waste any time, grabbing Steve at the shoulders and pulling him towards her. On the other side of the bed, Sam did the same with Bucky, and in an apparently synced move, they flipped their partner and both supersoldiers found themselves on their backs, at the mercy of their soulmates.

“This is better,” Natasha mused while shedding the see-through negligee that Steve only noticed now.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely, Captain,” she replied, “while you were on this mission, me and the boys made some plans for tonight, and for that, we need you on your back, at least for now.”

“So, to sum it up: I’m at the mercy of my three soulmates. Correct?”

“Yeah,” Bucky piped up next to him, apparently having inched closer without Steve realizing it until now. Dang, he thought, those three were way too alluring, even for the Tactical Mind of the Century.

“Relax, Steve, and let us take care of you,” Sam added, letting his fingers wander up and down Steve’s rib cage to drive the point home. “Give that big brain of yours some rest.”

“If you say so, counselor,” Steve quipped while failing at suppressing a shiver at the combined ministrations he received once Bucky joined in on Steve’s other side.

“I don’t just say so,” Sam corrected with a smile, “I downright insist.”

“Well, who am I…,” Steve began, only to be stopped mid-sentence by Natasha sealing his lips with hers, accompanied by an amused “shut up, pal” from Bucky.

Lips always had been a weak spot for Steve, and so, he was not even mildly surprised that Nat moved her bright red ones in the same efficient way as she moved on the battlefield. Ever so slowly, he forgot everything that wasn’t inside that room, and at long last, his mind got with the program his soulmates had started already.

His hands came up at Natasha’s side, following the soft curves up to her full breasts and starting to draw small circles into the lacy cups. Breaking the kiss, Natasha let out a mewl before sitting up a bit in Steve’s lap, grabbing his hands and pressing them to her breasts, encouraging him to continue without words.

All of a sudden, the bra fell open from behind, and in the same moment, Natasha got up on her knees, shedding the garment while repositioning herself so that her nipples were, more or less, in Steve’s face.

Bucky and Sam weren’t waiting their turn, not at all. While Bucky spread Nat’s legs a bit more and began to eat her pussy out, Sam focused on Steve, especially on his cock.

And sweet Lord, if he thought that Bucky had a wicked tongue, Sam’s was on an all new level of wickedness. The way he let it swirl around the head of Steve’s cock while his fingers fondled his balls was breathtaking in a way the serum couldn’t help with at all, but also totally worth it.

Too soon for Steve’s liking, his soulmates brought their plan to the next stage and started to rearrange the bodies on the bed.

“Stevie,” Bucky called out, “move up until your head meets the headboard, will ya?”

Steve raised his head for a second to nod at his longtime lover. Natasha used that second to pull the pillows around him away, and repositioned herself once more, this time with her legs on both sides of his head and her already glistening pussy right above his mouth.

Wasting no time, Steve took an initial, broad swipe through her folds, her unique taste sending sparks of red-hot lust into every single cell of his body. Soon enough, he had a rhythm going, and Natasha was rendered to a squirming, moaning mess. Steve had to grab onto her thighs and lock them in place to keep the rhythm going.

Further down his body, Bucky and Sam pulled up his legs, spreading them to get better access to his hole. Steve felt them both probing around it, but try as he might, he couldn’t suppress the wrangled mix of a moan and a gasp that escaped him when he felt something being inserted in his hole. Above him, Natasha also reacted to the break in rhythm, mostly by pressing down on his face, accompanied by an almost frantic “more, Steve, more!”

Before he could even try and attempt to solve the riddle of the object in his anus, Steve’s cock was suddenly the center of attention. Both Sam and Bucky simultaneously took a swipe from the base to the head, and Steve had to call up mission tactics for a hot moment to prevent himself from shooting his load right then and there.

“Like that, pal?” Bucky asked, and Steve didn’t need to see his face to know that the other man was wearing a shit-eating grin, knowing exactly what he and Sam did to him.

“That’s just the start, Cap”, Sam added in a way that sent another wave of sparks up and down Steve’s spine, causing him to moan around Natasha’s clit.

“God, Steve, don’t you dare stop right now,” Natasha exclaimed, every word punctuated by heavy breathing and drawn out to a moan.

“You heard the lady,” Bucky encouraged before swallowing Steve almost all the way down to the base of his cock. Despite having felt the particular and unique warmth of Bucky’s mouth an uncountable number of times before, Steve all but shouted at the return of that feeling. Before he could properly catch his breath, Natasha let out another long-drawn moan above him, a tell-tale sign that she was more than close to her first orgasm.

Letting go of her thighs, Steve’s hands went back to her breasts, lightly massaging her nipples, and before he knew it, he felt her juices dripping down his lips and chin, filling his nose with an earthy scent that went straight to his already rock-hard cock.

“Damn it,” Sam exclaimed when he saw Natasha coming, and Steve knew even without seeing the other man’s face that Sam was itching to get his turn with the redhead.

Natasha moved a bit down Steve’s body, her legs now along his chest, and leaned down to give him a toe-curling French kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue. With a wink, she flopped down on the bed beside him, heaving deep breaths as if she had just finished a marathon.

But neither Bucky nor Sam gave them a long break at all. In a coordinated move that put everything Steve had seen from them on the battlefield to shame, Sam buried himself in Natasha in one swift stroke, while Bucky sank down to sit on Steve’s cock.

Having Bucky impaled on his cock was a sight to behold that never ceased to amaze Steve. Not back in the 1930’s when they did it for the very first time, and definitely not now when Steve could go on forever and wring as many orgasms as possible out of the other man.

Next to him, Natasha rolled so she was on top of Sam, and in no time, both she and Bucky were riding their partners in earnest, their hips rolling almost in sync. Sam and Steve exchanged a grin at their visible eagerness, at how they built up a nice going rhythm that brought all four of them to the edge in no time.

Panting, Bucky let himself fall forward on Steve’s chest, his mouth immediately latching on whatever skin he could find while his hips went faster and faster.

“God bless Erskine for the serum,” Steve grounded out in Bucky’s ear, “if only for keeping you so damn tight and good for me.” The other man shuddered, a short falter in the almost frantic movement of his hips. “It’s like our very first time doing it all over again, honey.” Steve gave an appreciative, low whistle. “Look at you, darling, riding my cock so perfectly, like you were made for it.”

Somehow Bucky’s speed increased even faster upon hearing Steve’s words. In turn, Steve moved his own hips just a tad to the side, aiming for the other man’s prostate. Judging by the way Bucky moaned into his chest, he seemed to be successful.

Next to them, Nat and Sam were also nearing the end, at least for now. To help her along, Sam had one finger on her clit, and just as Steve felt Bucky’s hole clenching tight around his dick, Nat let out a high-pitched sound that heralded her second orgasm. The guys followed her in quick succession, and for some amount of time afterwards, the only sounds in the room were harsh breaths and rustling as they rearranged themselves into a post-coital cuddle pile.

*********************

“You okay in there, pal?”

Bucky’s worried voice coming from the doorway finally brought Steve back to the present, and he realized with a blush that he still was standing in front of the toilet, dick in hand, aiming at the white porcelain. And at long last, Steve also got around to solve the mystery from last night. Turning slightly towards the doorway gave his hole a tug, and he finally remembered getting something inserted there. Reaching behind him, Steve pulled it out, barely suppressing a laugh when it turned out to be an apparently new, blue anal plug, with its head shaped like his shield. 

“Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts,” Steve finally replied.

“Hope they were good thoughts,” Bucky added while coming up to his soulmate and taking him into his arms.

“The best, Buck, the best.”

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
